Project: Training the Dog
by memihime
Summary: Simon is fed up with Hinten always barking up trees(people) that aren't his. So he has decided that he will train Hinten to being a dog that stays in his own yard.
"Hinten…" the familiar voice floated to his ears and Hinten's head turned slowly towards the source.

"Oh…hi Simon, how are you my dear?" Hinten asked gently. He had been caught red handed and now Simon's arms were crossed and his foot tapping as he stood having a clear view of Hinten pinning some young, male, college student beneath him in a bar booth. Even though Simon wasn't that close he could still very clearly see there was a hickey on the college male's neck, no doubt from Hinten. Giving a slightly nervous smile Hinten moved some of his dark blue hair out of face before he asked," Is Malik with you? He must be….you wouldn't come to the bar alone…"

Simon gestured over towards the bar and pointed to Malik who was starting to get a few drinks. Knowing Malik he was putting all his drinks on Hinten's already large tab. Hinten nodded his head and slowly sat up removing his grip on the male beneath him. "Well why don't you go get a drink with him dear? You can put it on my tab…." Hinten suggested, but the annoyed expression on Simon's face seemed to read that he was in no mood to drink.

It would seem Simon's patience had elapsed," Who is he Hinten? What do you think you're doing?" The male sat up and grumbled," Well I was getting the best make out of my life until you showed up. Whoever you are…." Hinten could already tell he was going to be in for it. There was no way for him to talk his way out of this one. "Ahhhh, Ricky this is Simon, my boyfriend and the guy over there, Malik he is also my boyfriend," Hinten explained as he then got up to stand in front of Simon.

The sight was actually a bit hilarious considering the height difference. Simon had a rather petite figure and was a bit short in comparison to Hinten's rather toned body and taller stature, but Hinten certainly appeared to be beneath Simon in the hierarchy of the conversation. "Yeah, that's right. We're Hinten's boyfriends so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't encourage his behavior," Simon stated sternly in Ricky's direction. The blonde haired boy sighed and then muttered," You don't own him you know. Don't be so greedy. Hinten used to be a public commodity back in the day." Chuckling slightly Hinten remembered the days when he wandered from place to place, but immediately coughed slightly and stopped when he noticed Simon was not pleased with the remark. "Well he isn't a public commodity anymore," Simon retorted and then looked to Hinten," So stop acting like one!"

Seeing how frustrated Simon was Hinten nodded his head slightly and whispered," I'm trying…" Malik finally allowed the scene to be graced with his presence with a bottle in his hand," Come on now Simon. Go easy on him. You can't just put a collar on a wild dog and expect it to behave. You have to tame it. You have to train it. It'll take time. It isn't like he was sleeping with the guy." Then again for Malik it wouldn't have mattered much would it? He knew where Hinten's heart lied at least he thought he did. In Hinten's mind he must have genuinely thought what he was doing wasn't that bad. Mindless making out wasn't important. It didn't mean anything to Hinten. However, that was where the disconnection between Simon and Hinten was. Hinten who had always lived on the edge was being reigned in to be in a committed relationship. Simon who had never understood Hinten's roaming tendencies to begin with was bad at communicating is real feelings. Then there was Malik who seemed to bridge the gap between the two the best that he could.

Though Malik's words advice were taken a bit too seriously by his companion. "Fine, I will train him," Simon decided. Hinten nervously scratched the back of his head," Huh?" Malik looked down to Simon," Huh?" Both confused as to the meaning of Simon's words, but it seemed Simon's mind was already made up.

The night at the bar ended more or less just like that. Hinten left Ricky to go back to the dorm with Simon and Malik. Neither Hinten nor Malik bothered trying to figure out what Simon meant by training, because they assumed it was just a figure of speech. Little did they know….

* * *

Hinten yawned as he woke up. His hand instinctively moved down to rub his morning wood. Groaning slightly his eyes fluttered open slowly only to see the blurry figure of a person standing by his bed. Blinking a few times Hinten's vision began to focus only for him to suddenly sit up and gaze at the person," What the hell!" Holding his chest he breathed heavily just realizing the figure was just Simon. His head fell back against the wall and he muttered," Dear god Simon. Why the hell are you standing over my bed like that for? Nearly gave me a heart attack…"

"How often do you wake up with a boner?" Simon asked curiously holding a notebook in his hand and jotting down notes. Giving Simon a slightly confused look Hinten muttered," I don't know….probably most mornings…." Simon nodded his head," Mhm mhm. How would you define most?" Yawning and wiping some of the saliva from the side of his mouth Hinten grumbled," I don't know…maybe….five out of seven days of the week. I guess. Why does it matter? What are you writing down?"

As he jotted down Hinten's answers Simon smiled," I am conducting a social experiment. I am going to train you to not flirt with other people so much. So I needed to get some data about your libido." Hinten leaned up against the wall still in bed and yawned slightly," How the heck do you intend on doing that? Besides, flirting is harmless isn't it?" "Your kind of flirting is unacceptable! There's too much touching going on. If you were just giving people loaded compliments that would be one thing, but you're always making out with or groping someone. It is unnatural and I am going to break you of that habit," Simon explained. Taking a deep breath Hinten nodded," Okay, Simon. Okay."

He would go along with Simon's little experiment if that is what made Simon happy, but he wasn't exactly convinced that it would work. If Hinten was going to stop flirting with people it was something he'd have to mentally decide himself, which would also mean he'd have to come to terms with understanding how people who were more conservative in relationships, like Simon, felt when people like him artificially acted intimate with someone else.

Simon stopped writing in his notepad and lowered it from its writing position," Well you gotta go take care of your boner don't you?" Hinten shifted slightly again and muttered," Umm…yeah I do, but you're still here…" "That shouldn't matter should it? I am your significant other after all. I being here while you relieve yourself of sexual tension shouldn't be strange…" Hinten's white haired boyfriend stated without a single bit of hesitance in his voice. He was really treating Hinten like some sort of experimental unit in his scientific study. It was early, Hinten wasn't even slightly buzzed, and Simon was trying to treat his personality like some sort of disease or something. Knowing Simon, Hinten knew this was Simon's way of genuinely showing that he cared about Hinten and was bothered by Hinten's flirting habits, but this was definitely grating to Hinten at this point. After a few moments of silence Hinten muttered," If you're here why would I take care of my own morning wood? You should help. If you don't want me flirting with other people then you gotta do things for me to only associate those kinds of urges with you and Malik."

It would seem from the expression on Simon's face that he hadn't considered that, but finally he cleared his throat and nodded," That seems like sound reasoning. I agree. If I am here then I should be the one to do it." So with that Simon set his notebook to the side and rolled up the sleeves to his shirt. "Time to get down to business," Simon said before beginning to move the sheets aside to reveal Hinten's bulge underneath the fabric of his boxers. Hinten couldn't help but smile. Simon had such a serious look on his face when all he was about to do was get Hinten off. It wasn't that serious and yet here Simon was referring to a morning blowjob or jackoff as "business". Hinten remained still as Simon moved the fabric out of the way and then wrapped his hands around Hinten's boner. As his fingers slowly moved up and down Hinten's member Hinten hummed gently, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. A light flush came over Simon's face as Hinten made such audible noises of satisfaction.

After a numerous minutes Simon could feel Hinten throbbing in his hands and only a few strokes later Hinten let out a deep breath with a trailed off hum as he released all over Simon's hand. Going soft Hinten panted slightly and whispered," Mmmm that was a nice change of pace…" Getting a tissue Simon began to wipe of his hand and nodded his head slightly," Yes…I'm sure. Anyway, Malik and I have plans to go out today. You are joining us. So go take a shower and get ready." Just as Simon finished wiping off his hands and throwing the soiled tissue away he then pulled hand sanitizer out of his pocket and squirted his hand to thoroughly disinfect them. Observing Simon's methodical actions Hinten then nodded slightly and replied," Got it."

* * *

"Why the hell is this collar on me…where did you even get it from?" Hinten asked as they walked off campus.

Malik was all too pleased with the way this was all developing and was grinning from ear to ear," Because you don't know how to behave. So we put a collar on you so that if you run away maybe some good hearted Samaritan will return you to your worried owners." Hinten looked exasperated," That's not what collars mean." Simon cleared his throat and spoke up," It sends a sign to all your other little friends that you've been claimed. I looked up in full detail how the BDSM world works. This collar means you have a master or masters and that others can only intimately interact with you by getting permission from your masters, me and Malik. If you do something you're not supposed to then you will be punished."

Hinten tugged on the collar slightly obviously able to take it off himself, but was reluctant to do so if it would result in upsetting Simon. Chuckling slightly Malik added," Who would have thought Simon would be the one to start this among us…" Tsking his tongue at Malik, Hinten whispered," You're only finding this funny because it is happening to me and not you." "Got that right, no way in hell I'd dig a hole for myself this deep," Malik replied shoving his hands in his pockets," You are going to have to find your own way out of this one." Sighing Hinten then looked back to Simon," And where are we going?" "Where? We are going to all of your favorite spots to hang out. I have to see if the collar actually works after all," Simon said in his same old "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone. "You're…kidding…" Hinten muttered as they began to go from one hot spot to another.

The arcade. The pier by the beach. The mall. The convenience store down the street. Finally, they arrived at the bar. Hinten's hair looked kind of wet and he looked very annoyed. Nana glanced over and waved slightly," Oh hi, Hin-"Her voice trailed off as she saw the collar on his neck and she covered her mouth slightly obviously holding back a snicker. Hinten shot an angry glare in Nana's direction and she couldn't help but laugh now," Oh my goodness. Hell has frozen over. Hinten you've gone and gotten collared." Opening up his mouth Hinten went to say something feisty in return but then Simon sprayed him with a water bottle, again. Hinten wanted to break that bloody bottle. Reaching up Hinten touched his frizzed hair and was visibly sulking. As they sat down at a booth a few teasing remarks flew Hinten's way for wearing a collar, but he merely grumbled to himself.

Simon pulled out his notebook which was full of notes that he had gathered throughout the day. "So it seems that the spray bottle is effective, however it is likely not practical if we are in more formal situations. It isn't likely I can carry around a spray bottle everywhere. So I will need an alternative yet still effective means of training. Ideally something that is more common to carry around," he said out loud, but was essentially writing down the same thing in his notes. Malik grinned over to Hinten and said gently," You could put an end to all of this by just only flirting with us."

Hinten gazed over to Malik. His eyes moved up and down his partner before then then putting his head down on the table and muttering," If you were both always around I wouldn't need to flirt, but you aren't. So I get bored. It isn't serious…it is just to keep me from being bored." Simon looked up from his notes," That's the worst excuse ever. You shouldn't have to be flirting 100% of the day to not be bored. Go do something productive like your homework."

"Why would he do homework when he could be doing something more interesting? Like me?"

The grating voice was familiar and when Simon turned he saw a familiar face, Ricky.

Ricky looked to the collar around Hinten's neck and pouted slightly," Awwww my poor, Roro. They've got you all collared up. A wild dog like you shouldn't be tamed you know. It just isn't right. You should roam free."

His eyes looked up to Ricky from his position on the table. Hinten could see Ricky had worn the button down shirt that Hinten liked so much. The hickey from the previous night was still there. He could remember the rush he felt when he gave it to Ricky. However, he took a deep breath and then grumbled," Wild dogs are just looking for homes, Ricky. I've found my home. You should go find yours."

Simon was caught off guard by Hinten's remark. It was so genuine and such a perfect metaphor for what Hinten must be feeling and going through. This is what Hinten had been doing for so long. It would be hard for Hinten to just change overnight, but he was trying and he must care. If Hinten didn't care he wouldn't even be putting up with all this.

Ricky didn't seem to be convinced by Hinten's answer though," But a wild dog will always remember what it is like to roam. You shouldn't be punished for that Roro. Come on…I won't chain you up and make you behave." Ricky's hand then moved up to the hickey mark as if to indicate Hinten could make as many as he wanted.

Hinten slowly sat up from the table his eyes dead set on Ricky. Then they wandered back over to Simon and Malik who were watching Hinten intently. Sighing slightly Hinten then got up from the table causing Simon to stand up as well, but Malik made Simon sit back down. Hinten then moved close to Ricky, which caused a victorious smirk to appear on Ricky's face, thinking he had won. Leaning in Hinten whispered into Ricky's ears," Wearing this collar means that someone thinks I'm worth holding on to. That's all that matters to me. So go on and go, Ricky, because I still bite." Ricky's eyes widened and he backed up a bit before huffing and walking away.

When Hinten sat back down Simon was speechless.

"What?" Hinten asked curiously.

"I finally understand you a little bit better…." Simon whispered.

Laying his head back down Hinten muttered," Congratulations. You're now going to get every single hickey I couldn't put on Ricky."

Simon frowned," WHAT?!"

Malik laughed and patted Simon on the back," Don't worry I'll be there for moral and physical support."

An even more flustered Simon shouted, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Simon's Journal Entries – Project Train the Dog

Day 1: Collar and Spray Bottle

So it seems that the spray bottle is effective, but antagonizes the subject, which is not an ideal side effect. Also, it is not practical if we are in more formal situations to use a spray. It isn't likely I can carry around a spray bottle everywhere. So I will need an alternative yet still effective means of training. Ideally something that is more common to carry around. The collar seemed to only humiliate the subject and should be used in other situations, but not for training purposes.

Day 2: Chocolate

He really likes Hershey kisses, but this is not an economical practice to continue. It is also hard to tell if the subject is only behaving for chocolates. When chocolate ceases to be in the equation it is likely old behavior will resume.

Day 3: Sex

Catering to the carnal desires of the subject is dangerous. It is time consuming and exhausting. While the subject is more willing to cooperate there is no opportunity to see cooperation in action due to never leaving the room and interacting with others.

Day 4: Kittens

We have found the subjects weakness. If we promise that the subject will be able to interact with a kitten or cat the subject is willing to cooperate. Love of kittens seems to overwhelm all other desires except maybe sex. For now it seems like this will be the training method used from now on. Further entries will be added if any major breakthroughs are made.


End file.
